The goal of the Molecular Biology and Next Generation Technologies (MBNGT) Core has been, and will continue to be, to provide essential molecular biology and genetic services in advanced technology areas, and to pioneer new areas of research that promote discovery, hypothesis-driven science and innovation to investigators in the Liver Research Center (LRC). The specific aims of the MBNGT Core are predominantly two-fold. (1) To continue to provide basic services through the availability of dedicated space in the LRC with shared equipment unavailable in individual investigators laboratories. In addition, the Core Manager will continue to provide individualized teaching and service to facilitate the adaptation of molecular genetic assays and procedures to the wide spectrum of students, postdoctoral fellows, residents, fellows, physician-scientists and principle investigators incorporating these assays into their research. (2) To introduce new services primarily related to the dynamic technologies being rapidly employed in research based on massively parallel sequencing (aka. Next Generation Sequencing (NGS)) and advances in bioinformatics. The MBNGT Core will provide teaching and services allowing LRC scientists to access NGS through preparation of specialized libraries, isolation of exosomes and microRNA for deep sequencing and characterization of the microbiome. The close proximity of the MBNGT facility and the availability of staff to teach, advise experimental approaches, perform highly technical procedures and help interpret complex data sets will serve to enrich the research performed in the LRC.